


Draco's Halloween Costume

by 0idontknow0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wants a treat for Halloween and has a funny way of telling Harry what that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's Halloween Costume

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offence is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

 

 

"So, Draco, what's your costume going to be for tonight? Ghost? Witch? Vampir- Never mind that last one," Harry said. Sometimes he managed to forget that the blond was now a vampire.

"Ignoring your mental slip up, I'm going as a treat," Draco said.

Harry frowned. "You mean like a piece of candy? Or... treacle tart?" he asked.

"What is this fascination you have with treacle?" Draco asked. "And no, not like those. Those aren't quite treats for me."

"Then what?" he asked.

"You'll see," the blond smirked.

"And I don't have a fascination with treacle."

* * *

That night Harry got into his leprechaun costume. He checked his vest and fixed his sleeves before he slipped on his jacket. He tugged his cuffs down and made sure to brush any excess dust off of his shoes. For the last touch he donned a large, green top hat. Satisfied with his appearance he headed to the party.

" _Harry_?" Hermione said with a shocked voice. " _What_ are you supposed to be?"

He furrowed his brows and he turned to find her. When he spotted her she was looking across the room in the opposite direction.

"A treat of course," he heard himself say, except _he_ did not say it.

"A treat?" she repeated. "... Merlin, I thought you were coming as a leprechaun."

"That's not a treat mate," Ron said.

"Yes, it is," said his doppelganger.

Harry managed to move so that he could get a view of... himself. What he saw stopped him in his tracks and made his cheeks flame. Standing in front of Ron and Hermione was a Harry with somewhat tamed hair and no glasses, who wore a very familiar collar, a thin black shirt that left nothing up to the imagination and fairly tight _leather_ trousers. The collar had a gold buckle at the back and at the front there was a hoop you could attach a leash to, or simply pull with your fingers. At the moment a gold link chain hung from it and stopped somewhere near his navel.

He had to admit that he looked fairly fuckable in that outfit.

"I'm not sure what sort of treat looks like that," Ron said, as he looked away. Harry was already making his way over to the sexier version of himself.

"I'm Draco's din-"

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry hissed at Draco once he got to him. He had instinctively grabbed onto the chain and pulled the man closer to him. He realized all too late how that would actually look and how Draco would react.

The man licked his lips and smirked at him as he leaned closer. "I told you I'd come as a treat," Draco purred at him.

"That is _not_ a treat," he whispered.

"It is for me," Draco said. "I mean _look_ at you."

" _All right_ ," he hissed quietly. "I'll wear the bloody leather trousers. They don't... They don't _actually_ look ridiculous. Now could you dress me a bit more modestly?"

"Wear them later tonight," Draco demanded. "The entire outfit."

"I wanted to use my leprechaun costume" he complained.

"I don't want to fuck a leprechaun..." Draco said, as he pulled away and frowned.

"I... fine," he conceded. "Now change, please?"

With a smirk and a wave of his wand Draco was dressed as a Medi-Wizard Harry.

"A Medi-Wizard? Really?" he asked.

"No, still a treat," Draco smirked. "I expect you to wear this one as well one day."

"You're funny."


End file.
